1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to computer systems and in particular to navigational software applications in computer memory systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Navigation software applications are routinely utilized to obtain instructions to and from a user-defined destination. More recently, navigation software applications have been utilized to track the location of devices. Navigation devices of all kinds have been in use for pinpointing objects, people and animals on the surface of the earth, under water, or in space. Some wireless devices also provide navigational information such as whether or not a device or vehicle is “on course” to its predetermined destination.
Current methods for tracking whether a device or vehicle is on course to its predetermined destination do not facilitate many individual's needs. One existing tracking systems references the motion of a device relative to time only permitting the device to alert a recipient of the devices location at regular intervals. Issuing a message regarding location of a device at time intervals alone results in a constant stream of alerts, and with no guarantee that the vehicle is heading to a specific destination.
Another device alerts recipients of when a device is approaching a destination; however the assessment of when the device approaches the destination is based on distance from the destination. Thereby solely sending an alert when the device is within the set distance of a destination. The problem with this method of reporting when a device is on course to reach a destination is, when the device approaches the distance of reference at any time within a day, an alert would be transmitted reporting the device is near the destination. Reporting destination arrival time solely based on device distance from the destination may be confusing if the individual with the device is in the vicinity of the distance through the day. False alerts may be a distraction and cause unnecessary preparation, thereby wasting time and resources.